Legend of Dragoon: The Tale of the Crimson Flames
by KyuubiType0
Summary: everyone knows the story of how dart and friends saved the world with the help of the seven dragoon spirits but what if there was an eighth spirit what if the owner was a younger brother Dart knew nothing of how would this change history? read andfind out
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Dragoon: The Tale of the Crimson Flames**

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own legend of dragoon or any of it characters all I own is my oc character and a couple of dollars in my pocket.**

Eight people who had come to save Shana and to stop Melbu Frahma, watched as he sunk into the magma abyss he himself had created in his "Sixth Generation" metamorphosis. These eight people were the legendary warriors, the famed Dragon Knights, the Dragoons. However, the old tales only told of seven legendary warriors never eight.

Dart, now clad in the massive armor of the Divine Dragoon spirit, was the legendary fire dragoon. He now controlled both the Divine Dragoon spirit after he slayed the Divine Dragon and the Red-eyed Dragoon spirit which he inherited from his father Zeig.

Albert, King of Serdio and Basil wore the the green armor of the Jade Dragoon spirit that was given to him by his first knight and friend Lavitz after his death at Lloyd's hand.

Meru, a winglie, was wearing the light blue armor of the Blue-sea Dragoon spirit, that picked her after the defeat of the winglie Lenus and her dragon serpent Regole at Prison Island.

Miranda, bore the white armor of the White-Silver Dragoon Spirit which choose her after Shana became weak in Denigrand.

Haschel current owner of the Violet Thunder Dragoon spirit was flying above the battlefield in the purple armor of his dragoon form. It choose him after the defeat of emperor Doel in the Black City.

Kongel, a Giganto who decided to join Dart because he sensed his power, bore the golden armor of the Golden Earth Dragoon spirit. Surprisingly it was found in a merchant shop in Lohan.

Then finally Rose the owner of the Dark Dragoon spirit, she joined the group in Hoax saying that they reminded her of her old friends. Her armor was was a deep violet color almost black as night and she had a mysterious aura about her that no one could figure out until recently when she shared it with Dart and their companion Blake.

These seven were the heroes of legend, the Dragon Knights, The Dragoons. However, an eighth Dragoon was present not one from the legend but tied to it all the same just as he was tied to the present group.

His armor was a deep crimson color with black details a ruby colored gem in the chest his armor was similar to darts in appearance but lighter and more maneuverable like rose's. He had short spiky smokey gray colored hair and deep azure eyes. On his fore head was a black headband with crimson trim and ruby gems on it. The lower half of his face was covered in a half mask but a scar could be seen starting on his forehead just above his right eye and running down diagonally across the bridge of his nose to just below his left eye.

He was the Crimson Flame Dragoon, son of Zieg the previous owner of the Red-eyed dragon spirit and younger brother to Dart the current owner and owner of the Divine Dragon spirit. When in his Dragoon form his armor liked to be a mix of fire and shadows his wings dark as smoke. His name Blake Feld.

Blake turned from the form of Melbu Framha towards the rest of his companions, companions a year ago that word would of felt funny coming from his lips now it brought a smile, well more like a smirk, to his face he was no longer alone. He had found his brother Dart, friends in the others and then there was Rose, he didn't know what to make of her exactly.

Blake watched as Dart lowered to a slab of rock to pick up Shana her small body easily lifted by Dart's massive frame in the Divine Dragoon armor. Sighing Blake just shook his head looking at the rest of his companions, but didn't see Rose. Blake began searching for her franticly for her, however, his search was cut short by an unforeseen interruption.

The wingly dictator thought to be dead, rose from the magma contorted and torn apart from the long battle, barely little more then a grotesque skeleton clinging to what little life remained in him. The thing couldn't even be called a man anymore.

"How dare you," the thing spoke its voice raspy and dripping with hatred, "Inferior humans cannot surpass ME..."

The thing then lifted a grotesque arm, twisting and withering it rose from the body that was once Melbu Frahma and yelled, "...A GOD."

Blake swore as he turned and watch the hand fire a ray of energy erratically, unfortunately Dart along with Shana were right in the line of fire. Blake watched as Dart turned to sheild Shana takeing the full brunt of the blast on his back. Blake swore again as he saw the divine armor begin to buckle under the massive strain of the continuous beam pounding relentlessly against it.

Blake knew he had to do something and snatched one of the blades of his back and soared towards the grotesque form of Melbu Frahma. The katana in his hand, was named Zangetsu or cutting moon, the blade was poised to strike as soon as it was able. Blake smirked as he thought of his blades name it was fitting considering he was about to cut down the greatest threat to the world inside of the moon that never sets. Even though he know this might be the last time he might get a chance to use the blade, since he was basicly attempting a suicide charge in order to save his brother.

Blake roared as he neared his target and slammed his blade into were the heart should have been. Melbu Frahma let out a cry of agony and his beam dissapated, he then back handed Blake snaping Zangetsu at the hilt.

Blake slammed into the wall of the cavern far away from his companions and coughed up blood. Blake pulled down his mask and spit it out they reached up to wipe away the blood that was running down his forehead into his eyes. Blake let out a weak smile as Melbu Framha turned towards him and begun to charge his beam Blake being to exhausted and injured to even move. Blake saw memorys of the last year, his brother, his companions no his friends flash before his eyes. The the face of Rose, and some of the private moments they shared. As the beam charged some more Blake smirked and whispered, "Oh well we had a good run, I'm just glad I was able to save dart and give everyone a chance to escape. My only regret is I'll never how Dart, the others, or Rose will do afterwards.

Blake just closed his eyes a soft smile playing on his lips as the beam reached its firing charge and the voices of his brother and friends yelling his name reached his ears. Blake let out a sigh and softly whispered "Goodbye everyone," then as a lone tear run down his face he whispered "Goodbye Rose."

-x-x-x-x-

But this isn't are begins nor were it ends, I guess in order to fully understand this tale of the eight Dragoons we need to go back a ways about a year ago to when the heroes started to gather. Back before they knew each other or the hardships and grief they would face. Back before they knew they would be fighting to save the world from an enemy long thought dead.

-x-x-x-x-

**AN:** well there we have it they 1st chapter to my Legend of Dragoon story. I'm not promising it to be good since I write as a stress relief but I pick up my old copy of the game and this idea came back to as well so I decided to write it.

Well till next time.

-Kyu-


	2. The Start of a Journey

**The Legend of Dragoon:**

**The Tale of the Crimson Flame**

**Chapter 2: The Start of a Journey.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Legend of Dragoon or any of its characters.

A young man eighteen years of age stood before what appeared to be a shrine. The man stood at 5'8" has azure blue eyes, and short spiky dark smokey gray hair which was held back by a black headband with crimson trim. A leather breastplate with light metal covering the vital areas covered his torso. The leather and metal was black and the metal was covered in crimson flame designs. The breastplate was faded and well-worn with age and use. A pair of black leather breaches covered his legs with reinforced leather covered his thighs. On his feet were a pair of black boots with metal plates covering the toes. On his hands were black fingerless gloves with black metal plates covering the knuckles. On his forearms were metal vambraces each sporting a hidden blade, like the metal on his breastplate they were black with crimson flames, nicks and cuts could be seen on each. His face was hardened by what he had seen and done, and a scar could be seen running from above his right eye diagonally across the bridge of his nose to just below his left eye. Finally a half-mask covered the lower half of his face leaving only his eyes exposed to the world.

This young mans name was Blake Feld but most know him by his reputation as the Crimson Flame or the Crimson Shadow depending on who hired him, most just called him Crimson.

Suddenly a ghostly image appeared before Blake floating between him and the shrine. The ghost of a girl long dead, her brown hair, brown eyes,and pale skin appeared almost transparent. The blue dress and light brown cloak both with red jewels scattered here and there appeared transparent as well.

Blake wanted to ask what the girl wanted with him but the words wouldn't form so he watched with his face neutral, finally the ghostly beauty spoke, "Young one, I am Shirley you must hurry for you are the key."

Blake's voice finally returning to him asked in a low voice, "The key to what? I have my own problems to deal with."

"Your spirit is the youngest amongst us all." Shirley continued as if she hadn't heard him, "The spirit born form both fire and shadows."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked confused, "Youngest spirit? Born of Flame and Shadows?"

"Only time and proceeding forward will show you the way." Shirley continued on, "Go forward no matter what and others shall show you the way to your true self, and in turn you shall help one awaken their true self."

"i work better alone." Blake snarled, "I'm just fulfilling the dieing wish of my mother then I'm gone. I don't need anyones help, now begone spirit."

"Try to convince yourself all you want, but I can see what it is you truly desire." Shirley said with a soft smile, "Just remember young one, others feel the same pain you do and have lost their way. Your strength may tip the scales for some and your actions may save or damn even more."

With that Shirley faded from existence and Blake's eyes snapped open as he grabbed the knife tucked in his boot sat up and shouted, "LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T NEED ANYONE."

Blinking the sleep from his eyes Blake looked around his campsite surrounded by woods with a dieing fire to see himself alone. Sighing Blake ran a hand through his hair and muttered, "It was just a dream nothing more."

Figuring he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep Blake pulled up his mask and decided to get an early start on his day seeing he had a long way to travel. Five years ago Blake and his mother had heard rumors of Blake's brother Dart was still alive and left home in search of him. Not that he had much of a home to begin with, never staying in one place more then a few months at a time so Blake never had any time to make any friends, for years it was always just him and his mother against the world it seemed.

However, three years ago that all changed when his mother died and as a final request asked him to find Dart and let him know he was his brother. So after three years of trying to find him he managed to track him to Serido, unfortunately there was a civil war going on and somehow Dart was involved.

"Oh well" Blake muttered as he stood and ran a hand through his hair."Maybe after I find Dart I can get a contract or something I'm getting short on gold now."

After kicking dirt on the dieing fire and double checking he had enough healing salves and dried food Blake proceed in checking that the rest of his gear was in order. His climbing spikes were in his pack along with his supplies and extra throwing knives. Six throwing knives were tucked into sheathes in his belt that he strapped around his waist for easy access, and a hunting knife was tucked into his boot. Blake then slipped his breastplate over his Blake shirt and tightened the straps in place. He then strapped his vambraces with the hidden blades to his forearms and checked that the blades slid out on command. Afterward he tied his headband around his forehead and sighed since it once belonged to his mother. Finally, he turned and grabbed his main weapon, a katana, the hilt was as black as night and the blade black and smokey gray near the edge. His mother had taught him how to fight in hand to hand as well as with a blade making sure his armed and unarmed combat skills were suburb.

The final thing Blake did was pull out and check a round crimson stone, from below his armor, that looked as if fire and smoke swirled inside it. His mother had given it to him years ago saying she had felt attachment to it but felt it was now time to pass it to him on saying that it would guide his way. Looking down at the stone now couldn't help but agree with his mother right then, because for some unexplained reason it did seem to guide him sometimes. Sighing as he brought himself out of the memories he was in Blake grasped the stone one final time as a light breeze blow through his campsite lightly ruffling his hair.

Blake then turned his eyes skyward as the stars fought against the light of the now rising sun and softly whispered, "Soon Mother. I'll find Dart like you wanted after that who knows what will happen, but I'll fufill your final wish."

Tucking the stone back below his armor Blake turned and grabbed his saddle so he could saddle his horse and get on his way seeing as he was still five days ride from Lohan.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Five days later leaving Lohan in route to Hellinana

Rose was following Dart, Lavitz, Shana, and Haschel, a few steps behind them, as they made the three day trek to Hellina by foot. The group didn't have the gold for horses and Haschel wasn't a Dragoon so they couldn't just fly there, not that she figured that Shana who had only been the owner of the White-Silver Dragoon spirit for two days could make the trip. They still had to get her use to transforming into her dragoon form.

Rose also doubted that Lavitiz could do it either since he had only acquired the Jade Dragoon Spirit a week ago and had difficulty transforming when the rush of battle wasn't in his system.

Then there was Dart who had awakened the Red-eye Dragoon Spirit three weeks ago in Hoax. He was starting to be able to command his dragoon spirit but would be exhausted by the time they reached the prison.

Finally, there was the non-dragoon of the group a fifty year old man named Haschel. Though old he was surprisingly agile and the master of the rouge arts school.

Sighing Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder and let out a exasperated sigh as she listened to the other four bicker playfully even if she could see the urgency in Lavitz's movements since he had wanted to dash off in aid of his king and not if for the quick actions of Haschel, surely would of rushed off to his death dragoon or not.

As Rose followed the four her mind wandered back to five days ago when they had acquired the White-Silver Dragoon spirit and to the conversation they had during Shirley's 'test'.

Flashback five days ago Shrine of Shirley.

Shirley had just asked Dart and Lavitz a series of questions and then turned to Rose and asked, "What does life mean to you?"

"Nothing but sacrifice." Rose replied tonelessly choosing to ignore the bewildered expressions on her companion's faces as she thought to herself, _'because that's all my life my life has ever been one sacrifice after another.'_

Shirley just smiled as if she expected Rose's answer then replied, "Rose I have seen the end to your sad journey. I have seen the young man that will awaken the old you and lead you to whatever your future may hold, and you in turn will help him find his true self."

Shirley the smiled at the three before her and with a smile said, "Now go and illuminated the dark road with my White-Silver Dragoon Spirit. The new Dragoons!"

Flashback end.

_'I don't know what Shirley was thinking I don't need anyone to 'awaken' my old self or lead me to my 'future'. I'm fine just the way I am.' _Rose thought grumpily _'and I sure as don't need to be holding someones hand as he tries to find his self I'm not some babysitter'_

As Rose came out of her thoughts she watched as Dart wrap Lavitz in a headlock after something Lavitz said. All while Shana looked at Dart with doe eyes and Hascel chuckled something about being young. For a brief moment a long buried emotion surfaced a pang of sadness since the four reminded her of her long dead friends then as quick as the emotion rose she squashed it then scowled and muttered, "The way their acting is pointless."

At that moment Haschel chose to slow his pace and check up on Rose or in Rose's opinion annoy her, "So Tootsie whats buggin you?"

Rose's eye twitched at that moment and her hand slowly inched towards her rapier before pauseing and she let out a exasperated sigh before chanting to herself for what seemed like the hundredth time, _'Must not stab the old man no matter how infuriating or perverted he may be.'_

"Don't call me '_Tootsie' _again." Rose growled in a low voice giving Haschel a cold stare and her hair blowing in the light breeze for added effect. "That is if you value your life old man."

Haschel just put his hands up in a non-threatening manner and chuckled "Fine, fin,e so tell me whats bothering you?"

"Nothing" Rose lied, "Just tired from this slow pace we are walking in."

Haschel just shook his head in amusement since he had spotted the far away look in her eye earlier. "If you say so Tootsie just wanted to see if your alright since your not up there interacting with the others."

"What their doing is pointless." Rose's said through gritted teeth at being called 'Tootsie' again, "They should focus on the task before us not acting like children."

"Sometimes the best way to handle the wait before an important task is to take your mind off it a little while so it doesn't drive you sick with worry." Haschel said while nodding his head sagely, "Besides what good would it do if everyones to stressed when we get there. You should lighten up some."

"Whatever." Rose muttered then turned her attention away from Haschel letting him know the conversation was over. Haschel just sighed and rejoined the others leaving Rose to her own devices.

A few minutes of walking later Rose stopped and turned back in the direction of Lohan as if she sensed something briefly even if the town was nothing more then a speck now. Storm clouds were forming in the distance over Lohan and whatever she sensed was gone now but for that brief moment she seemed drawn in that direction.

Finally after a few moments Dart called out, "Rose is something the matter?"

Shaking her head and thinking she just imagined the feeling Rose continued walking and as she reached the others said, "Its nothing just a storm heading this way."

"If you say so." Dart said slowly also looking towards Lohan suspiciously now. "Well lets go hopefully we can cover some more ground before that storm catches up to us."

Rose just nodded her agreement along with the others as they went back to what they were previously doing. Rose paused long enough to cast a final look back towards Lohan wondering what that feeling was before resuming her place behind the other.

Little did Rose, Dart or the others know that someone had just arrived in Lohan searching for them. Someone that could very well change each of their futures for the worse or the better was yet to be seen.

Meanwhile back in Lohan

Blake had just walked his horse into Lohan as lightning flashed across the sky and the first raindrops began to fall. Sighing as the thunder boomed he grumbled to himself, "Figures weather wouldn't holdout long enough for me to find the whereabouts on Dart. Might as well find an Inn then hit the Pub for information."

As Blake put his horse into the stables setup for travelers and paid the stable master for one nights upkeep he paused as if sensing something farther down the road from Lohan. Shaking his head Blake just went in search of an Inn then the Pub to find the information he needed.

**A/N: well there we have it another chapter down sorry for the long wait but a death in the family kept me from writing hopefully now that things have settled some what i'll be able to update at a decent rate we will just have to wait and see.**

**Well till next time read and review.**

**-Kyu-**


End file.
